Bonkers 17: Re-Booted
Bonkers 17: Re-Booted is the 18th and latest installment in the Bonkers series. It is only the second Bonkers release not to feature Hixxy as a DJ. This is available as a three CD compilation. Track listing Disc 1: Brisk & Ham Mix #Brisk & Vagabond Vs Uraken - Tokyo Rush #Brisk & Vagabond Vs MC Wotsee - The Last Word #Ham & DMO - Every Single Day #Uplift, Sc@r & Vicky Fee - One #Stormtrooper feat. MC Knight - Hardcore Raver #Druid & Stormtrooper feat. Kristy - Electrified #Brisk & Vagabond ft. Lisa Marie - Free #Ham & DMO - In Your Eyes #Fracus - Snowstorm #Ham & DMO - This Emotion #Sharkey - My Everything (Ham Remix) #Euphoria ft MC Wotsee & Tess - Final Goodbye #Drew Derivative - Rock Da Groove #Fracus ft. Ali - Your Guiding Light #Scott Brown - Roll The Track (Gammer Remix) #Eclipse - Hearts Desire (Brisk & Vagabond Remix) #Brisk & Vagabond - Lift Me Up #Joey Riot Vs Davey Forbes - Rock The Dancefloor #Ham ft. MC Casper - Detonate This Sound #DJ Kurt - World Domination #Brisk & Ham - Step 2 Da Flaw (Bonkers VIP Mix) #Brisk & Vagabond - Night & Days (Joey Riot 2007 Remix) #Brisk & Vagabond - Mental Mission #Nerve Centre - Get Busier #Darwin & Obie vs Mr E - Hits you like Thunder #Thian Brodie - Beat Master #The Wishmaster - Pump Up The Pressure #Bodylotion - Neighbourhood Crime (Tha Playah Remix) Disc 2: Sharkey & Kevin Energy Mix #Sharkey - Today's The Day #K90 - Red Snapper (K-Complex v's ADT Remix) #Darwin - Peak 1.1 #Sharkey - My Everything #Kevin Energy - Tribal Resistance (Rave Mix) #Firefly - Dimensions #Alek Szahala - Alanarama (Arkitech Remix) #Lost Soul - Taking Over Me #Infinite Dimensions feat. Ephexis - Krater #Darwin & Entity - The End of time #Vibes Vs Splash - Techno Wonderland 2007 #Mister Stewart & Barry Diston - 7 Colours #Sharkey ft. Lisa Abbott - Bonkers Anthem #Arkitech & Double Decka - I May Be Dreaming #MDA and Spherical Vs DJ GRH - Illusion (Splash Remix) #Darwin - Coral Beach #Nick Xero, Arkitech & Douglas - Hardcore Junkie #Robbie Long & Stormtrooper - Acid Man #Freeza - Virtual Darkness #S3RL - Weekend #Ham - Bass Kiks #Arkitech - De Humanise 2007 #Robbie Long Feat Ethos - Wakey Wakey (AMS Remix) #Darwin & Obie - Futureshock #Sharkey and Arkitech - Quadraphinix Disc 3: Scott Brown & Marc Smith Mix #Scott Brown - Enlightened (DJ Weaver Remix) #Fracus - I Can't Stand It #Sean Apollo & DMO - I Can Feel You Now #Fonzarelli - Moonlight Party (Kurt Remix) #Scott Brown & Kelly C - Hold You In My Arms #Robbie Long & Stormtrooper - Nasty Time #Scott Brown - Do It Like We Do (Al Storm Mix) #Al Storm, Mike Euphony & Donna Marie - Runaway (Exclusive Bonkers Mix) #Darwin vs Rampant feat Ant Johnson - No More #Darwin - Floor Damage #DJ Weaver & DMO - Paradise #Scott Brown & DMO - Fall Into Your Arms #Joey Riot - Party Alarm #Frisky & Hujib - Get Away (Gammer Remix) #Weaver & Andy L Feat. Fran - Cannonball (Scott Brown Remix) #Scott Brown - Livewired #DJ Marc Smith & Gammer - You Can Dance #DJ Marc Smith - Let It Hit Em #Brisk & Vagabond - Environmental Product #Men of steel - The Future Is Ours (Panic & Tha Playah Remix) #Hard Creation - I will have that power (The Stunned Guys Remix)